One Hundred Naruto Drabbles
by Rik
Summary: One hundred Naruto Drabbles for one hundred words. In short drabbles for or about the characters of Naruto. 5&6 up
1. Chapter 1

"A **Drabble** is an extremely short work of fiction with _exactly_ one hundred words, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 1000 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space." http://en. 

**One Hundred Naruto Drabbles**

I do not own Naruto. I could never come up such a wonderful idea as hidden villages and teenage ninjas. So I just write about them instead.


	2. Ramen

The sound of wood splitting was all that could be heard. Golden silence surrounded the ears of everyone in accordance.

It couldn't be possible.

A team of medical ninja were stationed not too far; all were keeping a close watch on this one.

It was only a matter of time before _something_ happened. After all it couldn't be humanly possible to accomplish such a feat…

A thumb up signaling everything was fine was the only reward.

Then again….when you are faced with such a ninja as this…

Twenty bowls of miso pork ramen wasn't really all that much.

_sigh_

"Naruto…"


	3. Dragon

Peace. Ah, glorious morning.

Nothing to do. No one to see. Just a boy and his---

"SHI-KA-MA-RU."

Troublesome woman.

A lazy turn and an even lazier raise of the eyebrow in said troublesome woman's direction.

"Eh?" An even lazier and far less considerate word for a greeting.

"You told me you would train with me today!" growl.

"…Anyone ever tell you, that you resemble a dragon?"

"WHAT!?" GROWL.

In retrospect Shikamaru mused as he went flying over Konoha Academy, that calling Ino a dragon was a grave misjudgment of her character.

She was more of a fire breathing pig.


	4. Appetising Smell

"Something sure smells really good." he smiled, continuing to sniff the air.

What was that wonderful smell and where was it coming from? He glanced.

Could that be from…Sakura's house? One way to find out.

He turned the corner and continued following the appetizing aroma.

He never knew Sakura could cook; he never bothered to ask either.

Another turn and there he was, in front of her home, and there she was.

No food in site. Just Sakura and a pile of sheets in a water basin.

"Kiba?" A questioning look. "Did you come to help me do the laundry?"


	5. Mistake

"N-naruto-kun." The shy girl stammered, her feet shuffling

_No Hinata!_ She thought to herself, _you have to be strong!_ _Don't let him interrupt you!_

"... Before you say anything…I…I just want you to—to know that---I---that I—"

Oh no! Now she had to tell him! He was already expecting for her to continue.

" …I---I…reallylikeyou!"

Whew. She did it. She could feel herself blushing. She continued to stand there, playing with her fingers. Why wasn't he saying anything? Then from across the clearing she heard his voice...why was he over there?

"Hey Hinata!---what are you doing talking to that dummy?"


	6. The Adversary

Sorry about the sorely lacking update of this series. Please note that I intend to finish this wholeheartedly. Its hard being a retail manager during the holidays, as such this is one of the reasons these drabbles haven't been updated in a month. Another being that my internet inexplicably decided to die. As it is I am now writing all this from my mother's laptop. To those who do read this and have it favorited, please continue to read, as I promise to write a drabble at least once a week and more if the time proves to be on my side. I wish you all a happy and safe New Year and thank you for taking the time to read my drabbles.

-Rik

Beads of sweat were pooling at the base of his forehead. Yet he held his position without faltering. He couldn't afford to lose. Life depended on it.

His opponent was definitely the strongest he had ever come up against. He hoped however that his adversary would flinch, anything at all to give him the edge.

Nothing.

"You're sweating."

His adversary was attempting to distract him with menial conversation. He would not fall for it.

Then, a blink.

"Hmm, seems as I won again. Gai."

"Whose idea was it to do a staring contest!" Gai wailed, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"Yours."


	7. Konoha Invasion

Konoha. A beautiful village. Who wouldn't want to control it? To conquer it?

Now he was sitting outside the village, a grin upon his face. This time Konoha was going to fall. And he would have the best view in area.

"Why are you hiding in a tree?"

A pause.

"….picking apples."

"In a cherry blossom tree?"

Dammit, he had been found! Well, what a pity he had to dispose of a kid.

"DIE---AAH!"

Neji took a step back as the foreign ninja fell from the tree, landing with a resounding smack against the ground. He sighed. Amateurs.


End file.
